halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo 3: Apocalypto en Apocalípsis
thumb|400px Lugar: Desconocido. Jhon: Somber, te presento a tu equipo. Samuel: Somber, ¿En dónde estuviste? Carter: Es cierto. Somber: Estuve, algo ocupado. Hola Rog. Rog: Al fin llegaste. Somber: ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto? Jhon: Es su nueva armadura RECON, también tenemos unas para ustedes. Somber: Por el momento no, solo quiero que me arreglen esta armadura. Carter: Me gusta como estoy. Samuel: Jamas me podría eso. Max: No podría pilotar con eso. Jhon: Como quieran. Bueno, escuchen esto es lo que sucede, el planeta esta bajo ataque de un viejo amigo. Carter: No nos digas, Craber volvió. Jhon: ¿Quién? Rog: Craber es un forerunner que enfrentamos hace ya 6 años atrás. Jhon: No, no es el, es el Sangheili Roma 'Ugaaree, volvió para aniquilarnos a todos. Max: Pero, ¿Por que? Jhon: No sabemos, lo único que hemos sabido es que dijo estoy de vuelta. Somber: Bien, no es mucha información pero, nos encargaremos de el. Jhon: Por el momento lo único que queremos que hagan por el momento es que bajen haya y que eliminen a todo enemigo que puedan hasta que tengamos mas información de lo que quiere este Sangheili, quedo claro. Somber: Si señor. Rog: Si señor. Carter: Enterado. Samuel: Ha huevo. Max: Con tal de estrenar mi nuevo pájaro. Jhon: Bueno, pues vayan. (Todos se retiran excepto Somber) Jhon: Somber quiero hablar contigo en privado. Somber: Si, ¿Qué pasa? Jhon: Aquí no, acompáñame. (Entran en un cuarto) Jhon: Siéntate, por favor. (Somber se sienta) Somber: Bien, dime, ¿Qué pasa? Jhon: Escucha, estudiamos las armas de este Pacto y son muy distintas a las que tenía el verdadero Pacto. Somber: Y eso ¿Qué tiene? Jhon: El problema es que Max, Carter y Samuel, si no se convierten en Spartans, tienen la probabilidad de no sobrevivir ni 3 días. Somber: Estas diciendo que si no se convierten en esto, morirán. Jhon: Exactamente. Somber: Demuéstramelo. Jhon: Esta bien.(Aparecen unas diapositivas y la luz se apaga) Primer arma: El Rifle de Plasma Repetidor XCMAV Tipo-21 este dispara mas de 50 balas por minuto,se calienta y tarda en recargar es cierto, pero el daño es alto. Somber: ¿Qué tanto? Jhon: En una escala del 1 al 10, 15. Somber: Auch. Jhon: La siguiente, la Granada Anti Artillería Personal Tipo-3, esta destruye cualquier vehículo en cuestión de segundos. Somber: Daño. Jhon: 47. La siguiente, el Rifle de Granada Anti Personal Tipo-1, el daño es alto, la velocidad es rápida y la precisión poca. Somber: Daño. Jhon: 31. Y la ultima es el Cañón de Plasma Brute, ahora utilizado por Grunts esta no tiene precisión, recarga rápido y su daño es de 43. No entiendes, si no son Spartans ellos morirán. Somber: Lo entiendo, el problema sera convencerlos a ellos de eso, porque no le muestras esto para convencerlos. Jhon: No se puede, Somber: ¿Por que? Jhon: Esto es información clasificada, te la mostré a ti, porque me lo permitieron, a ellos no puedo mostrárselas porque no están autorizados para eso y porque sus rangos tampoco se los permiten. Somber: Pues no lograras en esos pasos, así que, lo siento. (Somber se empieza a retirar) Jhon: No entiendes Somber, el destino de todo, ¡¡¡ESTA EN USTEDES!!! Planeta: Apocalypto (Se ven varios soldados corriendo para cubrirse en una roca gigante) Carter: ¿Dónde carajos esta Somber? Samuel: No lo se, pero se que llegara. Carter: Mas le vale, porque esto es el apocalípsis. (Se ven en el cielo volando varios XMF Tipo-34, mas arriba en el espacio se ve una nave covenant. Dentro de ella) Pees: My lord. Roma: Tell me. Pees: Humans resist too much, what does that do? Roma: Leave it to me. (Se ve que presiona un botón, aparece un holograma en el cielo de el) Roma: Human resist a lot, which I do not like, so I give you two options, either die or surrender. Is your decision, have five minutes. (En esos 5 minutos los humanos siguen peleando, y aparece de nuevo) Roma: The time is up, and did not choose his fate so that will be no more pain and misery. (Cae una bomba la cual levanta una gran ola de humo que arrasa con todo a su paso. Mientras en The Last Hope) Rog: Gracias por sacarnos de ahí. Jhon: Fue un placer. Soldado: Señor, recibimos una transmisión del enemigo, hablaban sobre una instalación llamada Ying Yang, pero se corto la señal. Jhon: Algo me dice que esto fue solo el comienzo. Somber: No solo a usted. = Continuara... = Categoría:Universo-442 Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Saga Sombría